wielkapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wielkapedia:Wielka.net - artykuły
Publikowanie artykułów w serwisie Wielkarzeczpospolita.net Publikacja artykułu własnego autorstwa na portalu Wielka Rzeczpospolita to bez wątpienia nie lada zaszczyt. Jednak zanim ta wspaniała chwila nastąpi, musi przejść on weryfikację samego Ministerstwa Informacji. Te zaś wcale nie musi wysłanego arta opublikować. Więcej nawet - bardzo duża ich część odpada w czasie selekcji. Co zatem powinieneś wiedzieć, zanim cokolwiek prześlesz Szanownej Redakcji? By oszczędzić jej nerwów, stresów i przede wszystkim bezcennego czasu? I by rozkoszować się własnym artykułem na stronie głównej portalu? __TOC__ Krok pierwszy - Znajomość realiów WRP Zacznijmy od podstaw. Zanim cokolwiek napiszesz, upewnij się, że wiesz O CZYM piszesz. Zaznajom się z historią WRP czytając artykuły z CAR. Uchroni cię to przed nieporozumieniami, które z góry skreślają twoje wypociny w oczach redakcji - np. pisanie, że Polska przegrała mecz z Kanadastanem 1897:0 z miejsca odpada, ponieważ Kanadastan jako państwo przestał istnieć po przegranej wojnie z USA i WRP. To samo dotyczy różnorakich wojen z państwami, które już dawno zostały podbite. Przykładowo NIE MOŻE BYĆ wojny z Niemcami, dopóki Niemcy nie odzyskają niepodległości/nie zbuntują się przeciw WRP. Zanim cokolwiek napiszesz, bądź pewien, że jest to zgodne z wersją historii obowiązującą w uniwersum Wielkiej Rzeczpospolitej. Krok drugi - Nie pisz na siłę Podstawą do napisania czegokolwiek musi być dobry, najlepiej oryginalny pomysł. Pisz zawsze wtedy, kiedy masz wenę - nigdy na kacu, ze znudzenia, czy po prostu po to, aby zdenerwować redakcję ;) Pomyśl czym się wyróżnia twój art. I przede wszystkim - czy wątek w nim opisany się nie powtarza. A jeśli nie wyróżnia się niczym, to czy ustępuje w czymś artykułom o tej samej tematyce. Jeśli ustępuje - najlepiej nie pisz, bo to tylko strata twojego (i przy okazji redakcji) cennego czasu. Następnie zastanów się, czy artykuł, który napisałeś, jest choć odrobinę zabawny (jest to bez wątpienia najtrudniejsza rzecz w ocenie - nie łatwo być sędzią we własnym procesie). Pamiętaj, że piszesz dla portalu satyrycznego! Pisz więc jak satyryk! W twoim arcie nie jest ważny fakt, że Polska zrzuciła bombę nuklearną na Wietnam, tylko zawarty w nim podtekst polityczny, aluzja, "wartość humorystyczna". To, co napiszesz, będzie oceniane przez szanownych obywateli i będzie rzutować przy okazji na Twoją samoocenę, gdy oceny te zobaczysz. Krok trzeci - Szczegóły techniczne Artykuł nie powinien być za krótki, ani za długi. Powinien unikać nachalnego prymitywizmu. Musi być napisany zrozumiałym językiem, choć treści w nim przekazywane wcale nie muszą być oczywiste :) Unikajcie pisania w podpunktach. Starajcie się naśladować dziennikarski żargon, polityczną nowomowę, raczej unikajcie kolokwializmów. Wyśmiewajcie bez litości poprawność polityczną. Jeśli będziecie przestrzegać powyższych reguł, macie niemal pewność, że wasz artykuł nie zniknie z kolejki do publikacji już po pierwszym przeczytaniu. Przykład artykułu, którego NIE opublikujemy Nick autora zostanie przemilczany. Nie ma to na celu ośmieszenie kogokolwiek, a jedynie pokazanie, jak wygląda typowy, odrzucany już po przeczytaniu art. Tytuł artu - "Znowu złoto!!!!!!" Nasi znowu najlepsi!!!!! Nasz reprezentacja w footballu znów zdobyła {po raz piąty z rzedy-przyp red}MŚ które tym razem rozgrywane były w Sochaczewie. Turniej ,który jest rozgrywany co 4 lata {od 2033-przyp red} I tym razem zdominowaliśmy .Ale co tu dużo mówić-oto wszystkie mecze: Gr. A Polska – Nowa Zelandia 234:146 Polska – Niemcy 860:0 Polska – Kenia 368:0 Nowa Zelandia – Niemcy 234:0 Nowa Zelandia – Kenia 111:39 Kenia – Niemcy 205:0 Gr. B RPA – Japonia 125:0 RPA – Kanadastan 187:0 RPA - Anglia 186:154 Japonia – Kanadastan 101:0 Japonia – Anglia 104:185 Kanadastan – Anglia 0:152 Gr. C Australia – Walia 148:66 Australia – Fiji 176:112 Australia – Argentyna 305:0 Walia – Fiji 164:129 Walia – Argentyna 155:133 Fiji – Argentyna 145:110 Gr. D Samoa – Szkocja 154:146 Samoa –Irlandia 137:55 Samoa –Tonga 125:115 Szkocja – Irlandia 146:117 Szkocja – Tonga 131:83 Irlandia – Tonga 117:120 ¼ finału Polska – Anglia 295:20 Walia – Samoa 10:110 Nowa Zelandia – RPA 44:55 Australia – Szkocja 144:115 ½ finału Polska – Samoa 134:46 RPA – Australia 101:147 O 3 miejsce Samoa – RPA 126:133 Finał Polska – Australia 146:55 Wielka.net - artykuł